Leon Drekknor
Leon Drekknor, prefers to be called Drekknor, is one of the main characters of Guardians: Rise of Evil. The Start of His Story: Origins and the Greendale saga Drekknor was born in the small country town of Hamdale. Not much is known about his family other than that his mom was killed when Drekknor was very young and his father left him and his mother before he was born. He was born with a gift. He had the gift of fire magic. He was often accused of being a demon, but the town accepted him and treated him well. At the age of 19, he left Hamdale for the big city of Highdale. He didn't fit in that well with the people there. He made a couple friends. A few weeks after being there, he went to church for the first time with one of his friends. When they blessed him with holy wayer, his skin began to burn slightly like a sunburn. No one noticed it. Then out of no where, the church began to light on fire and burned down. He was the only one alive and completely unharmed. He ended up getting noticed by a cult known as the Army of Fire. They worshipped a demon known as Dhragsyl and they believed Drekknor to be him. Drekknor told them his name and they changed it to that. Drekknor accepted that he was part demon and attempted to live a normal life while being worshipped by a cult. A few days after the church burned down, a mob accused him of burning down the church and attacked him. Drekknor decided to take his power to the next level. Long story short, Highdale didn't exist after that. Drekknor, using his fire powers, burned it down and him and his cult left the burned remains of the city for a place called Greendale. When he got their, he set up an underground crypt base to be his home. In Greendale, he made friends with a woman named Amelia and they teamed up and unleashed Hell onto Greendale, literally. They were stopped by some heroes. Drekknor vanished shortly after and left a message saying a boy would come in ten years. Ten years later, a boy named Thomas with untapped and primal power came to the newly rebuilt Greendale. Drekknor found Thomas and took him under as an apprentice. A few weeks after, Drekknor had gathered a large amount of ritual materials so he could use Thomas's power to unleash Dhragsyl, who the cult originally worshipped, to the real world to wreak havoc once again in Greendale. It worked for a short time, but Dhragsyl broke free of the anchor and went back to Hell. Drekknor and Thomas left Greendale once again in search of new adventures. The Hellborn War saga After a year of wandering and hunting for rituals to get them somewhere more interesting, they found a portal to a dimension known as Ythia. There, they helped a few heroes defeat a necromancer named Gyaleth, but double-crossed them later on. After searching for a while, Drekknor found a crypt with an old skeleton king named Ylgron. Together, once again Drekknor unleashed Hell onto a place. This time every hell. Thomas saw that Drekknor had went madder than he was and fled. Drekknor was defeated, as he knew he would be, by the same heroes he double-crossed. He was vaporized and that was the last of him. Not really. He woke up in a room of light where a voice told him he was given a second chance. So, Drekknor was stripped of his demon and put into a random dimension. He still kept his fire magic, but was called a mutant. The Rise of Evil saga Drekknor lived in a decent apartment and got a job for Pandora Organization in the dimension. He lived a peaceful life and kept a good nature. One day, A.R.C. sent out a broadcast to the city of New Port asking all mutants to find a rogue alien. Being him, he knew they were up to something and decided to go investigate. When he walked outside, he encountered Jesse (who he called Jacket for a while) and Soaryn (who he called Frosty for a while) having some encounter themselves. There, he also met Elijah (who he called Glow for a while), who had been hiding in an alleyway. They all went to a cafe for breakfast and there he met the "rogue" alien who was named War. They discussed and his predictions were true that A.R.C. were evil. He planned on stopping them with his new group and the alien. But, there he was stalled by an old friend named Anastasia, who had captured Amelia. Drekknor decided it was time to get his old form back, so he preformed a ritual teleporting his mind to the Realm of Kurai, the dark god. He gave up his pact with the Voice in exchange for his old form. He returned and had been stabbed by Elijah (probably still mad at him for that). Anastasia had fled and he, after having a severe boost of power, had become hunted by A.R.C. He met up with War and broke into a house of a girl named Ivy, who shot Drekknor multiple times. There, Anastasia returned in a small chibi form followed by a demon bear who killed her brother, James Tesla. The demon bear ended up rampaging on the streets, but wasn't cared about that much. After leaving Ivy's house, Drekknor sent War to get Soaryn and the others while he went to get Anastasia's help and Amelia back. He got her help and Amelia back, but also released The Wraith. After reuniting with Amelia, who he found to probably be his love, he took the group to meet with War and they went to Kurai's Realm. There, Drekknor gave his soul for the group to have Ascension. But before the deal was done, Amelia began to feel love and was in pain, and she destroyed the soul of her brother, Sven. The Wraith became angry about this and lunged at Amelia. Drekknor leaped in the way to protect her and Kurai sucked the Wraith into his soul to be trapped forever. Drekknor decided to change his exchange into only Jesse getting Ascension and Amelia to be alive, her heart unfrozen, and to be able to feel love without pain. The others got returned to the normal realm and Drekknor would forever stay with Kurai. Powers and Abilities Drekknor has the gift of fire magic. He can create fire out of nowhere and manipulate it. He has enhanced strength and speed. He, being a demon, can grow wings. Knowing demonic things, he has extensive knowledge of rituals and spells to do many thing, such as dimensional travel, summoning demons, ect.